The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANGYP39’.
Gypsophila, of the Carophyllaceae family, consists of hardy annuals and perennials which are grown in various parts of the United States and Europe. Gypsophila plants are commonly called either Baby's Breath or Chalk Plant.
The new Gypsophila cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Gypsophila variety with large, globular-shaped, double, pink flowers; ease in harvesting variety, and good vase life with good flower color retention.
The new Gypsophila cultivar was originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in February of 2002, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is in the hybrid line designated ‘P/3190’ (unpatented). The male parent is the hybrid line designated ‘OP1’ (unpatented). The new Gypsophila cultivar ‘DANGYP39’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by removing cutting from the initial plant was first performed in March of 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The instant plant reproduces true-to-type.